The Triwizard Games
by TheTimelessTurner99
Summary: Ginny has been terrified of the Games for years. What happens when she is thrown into them with the Boy of her Dreams and so many others? Will she fight to survive or willingly let herself die to save the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

According to the Treaty of Treason as punishment for the school's crimes, every four years there must be the Triwizard Tournament. In this Tournament a girl and boy over the age of 15 must be chosen from each Hogwarts house. These "chosen ones" are then sent into arena with only the use of primitive weapons and a few spells. They then must kill all the other opponents and the last one standing will win and bring glory to there house. The winning house will be given the House Cup as well as being exempted from chores and weekly punishments that are enforced by the Treaty.

I scraped my hair back into a ponytail, grimaced at my reflection and took it down again. Tonight was the Announcement Feast where this school years "activities" as THEY called them could be set down. Everyone knew it was time for the Triwizard Tournament but everyone was pretending it wasn't real. I was extremely nervous knowing that since I had turned 15 in March I was eligible for the Goblet Reaping. Pursing my lips I studied my reflection in the mirror, I traced my reflection with my eyes, my small nose, the smattering of freckles, my boring brown eyes and my vibrant hair.

Sighing I decided that it wouldn't get any better I gave up and left the bathroom calling out to Hermione, "Hey are you ready?"

She poked her head from around her bedpost. "Yeah, oh you look cute!"

I just looked at her and shook my head. Hermione meant well but sometimes just didn't say the right thing.

I shook it off and said "Let's just go down."

"You nervous?" She asked her brown eyes sparkling.

"About what? The Goblet Reaping? Naw Hermione I'm as cool as a cucumber." I said sarcastically.

"No I mean about seeing you know…HIM…first time since last year and well, you have grown a lot over the summer!"

"Yeah…outwards. And no I'm not nervous its not like he notices me anyway." I said as we neared the bottom of the girl's stairs. I knew we had to finish our conversation quickly because the boys would be waiting on us. Sure enough as soon as we opened the door to the bottom of the staircase Harry and Ron bounded over looked apprehensive. This wasn't their first year in the Goblet Reaping but they were still nervous. No one from Gryffindor had won in the past 5 tournaments. The Slytherin's or careers won almost every time.

"C'mon guys. We don't want to be late." Ron said.

Once we arrived in the Great Hall I noticed the silence and a lot more Peacekeepers this year and that there was no usual chatter. The Great Hall was dead quiet. I glanced around and caught HIM looking at me. He inclined his head in my direction and then turned back around. My stomach flip flopped quickly but before I could dwell on it I was being rushed to my seat by a pair of Peacekeepers.

"Hurry Miss." They said. "We want to get started and you don't want to miss this."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down quickly and glanced around nervously. Hermione began gnawing on her bottom lip and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. I saw her glance at Ron and I smirked. It seemed that everyone but them seemed to know they liked each other. Funnily enough I caught Harry staring at Draco at the Slytherin table with longing. I rolled my eyes. That boy has too many problems. I quickly glanced at HIM who was about 10 feet down the table. He was talking to his best friend Katniss. They were inseparable and the number one choices for the arena this year. Everyone knew they were good hunters and fighters. Every summer they go hunting trolls in the mountains. And the word on the street is they are really good. My heart fluttered at the thought of HIM going into the arena. No matter how good he was at fighting trolls I couldn't stand the thought of him going up against the Careers.

Finally after what seemed like forever Dumbledore finally stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone instantly grew silent. The intensity in the air was so thick I could almost feel it pressing down on me, making me feel constricted. My hands began to sweat as Dumbledore glanced at the Peacekeepers in all of the corners and began his welcome speech.

"Welcome welcome! This year is the 150th anniversary of the Twiwizard Tournament. This year we will pick two boys and girls from each house to compete! But this year we have an extra special surprise! Because of the 150th anniversary we have decided that a boy and girl can win! From the same or different houses! Well pip pip!"

Murmurs swept through the hall and the appearance of food did not entice anyone except maybe Ron who began digging in immediately. I glanced at Hermione out of the corner of my eye she was chewing on her bottom lip as she reached for the jug of pumpkin juice. I sighed and began to pile a few small piles of food onto my plate.

I sneakily glanced at HIM as I reached for the rolls. He and Katniss had there heads bent close together and were whispering softly. I saw Katniss glance over to the Hufflepuff table where Peeta sat. Everyone knew he was totally in love with her but and he liked to stare at her a lot but tonight all he did was poke moodily at his bread. I suppose he didn't think he would be able to win Katniss's heart from Gale even if they did get thrown in together.

I shook my head and bent over my food. Next Saturday was the Goblet Reaping and the moment of truth.


	3. Chapter 3

After an extremely long stressful week it was finally the day of the reaping. I was extremely nervous the thought of any of my friends or anyone having to be forced to kill 15 other people was horrendous and barbaric. As soon as I was out of school I was going to make a difference. I was going straight to the ministry and getting a good job so I could make changes. But first I have to survive school. As I entered the Great Hall Hermione's nervous chatter died away as I met eyes with Gale. He was wearing a baby blue button down shirt under his robes and it set off his olive skin and dark hair nicely. I gasped when he gave me a sad smirk and a wink and the turned away. I stumbled to my seat and sat there numbly trying to figure out what that haunted look and wink could have meant. It was almost like he knew…but that was impossible…he couldn't know who would get reaped tonight. And even if he did know, had the wink been for him or me? I blinked a few times and sipped some water to clear my head. After what seemed like hours Dumbledore finally stood up and walked over to the Goblet. Everyone in the room hushed even without an announcement or spell. Dumbledore gazed around at all of us for and it seemed like his eyes lingered on me for a moment too long but then he turned his attention back to the Goblet.

He cleared his throat once and then touched the Goblet.

Immediately the fire flickering from the top turned gold and eight sheets of paper came flying out. They floated down around Dumbledore and he picked one out of the air. "Ladies first of course. And our first tribute picked is….Johanna Mason from Slytherin!"

All the girls breathed a sigh of relief and I turned to watch Johanna raise her chin defiantly and march up the to the stage like she was ready to take on the goblet herself.

"Next is….Pansy Parkinson! Again from Slytherin!"

Pansy got up shakily but went to join Johanna on the stage. They shared a quick look and then turned away.

"Ok moving right along we have….Madge Undersee of Hufflepuff!"

My heart dropped. Madge was sweet to everyone and one of Katniss' best friends. I didn't know her personally but she seemed like a very nice person, unlike the two Slytherin's on the stage.

She stood up shakily and walked up nervously to the stage. She stayed far away from Pansy and Johanna.

"And next we have…..Hannah Abbott frooom Hufflepuff!"

Hannah pale and shaking barely made it to the stage but Madge quickly darted down from the stage and took her hand and led her up to the stage. By now everyone was whispering and muttering darkly. Hannah was even sweeter than Madge and was well known throughout the school.

"Okkkay now its…..Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw!"

I let out a strangled sob. Other than Hermione Luna was one of my closest friends. My gut twisted to see her walking up to the stage all alone but something held me back from running to see her.

"Now we have…Wiress Plug from Ravenclaw!"

Wiress was an odd little thing, always muttering to herself and she was extremely small for her 17 years. She skipped up the stage humming about clocks.

"And now for our Gryffindor ladies! First Katniss Everdeen!"

I knew it. I just knew it. Katniss' face was like set stone. She walked stoically up to the stage. I caught a glimpse of Gale's agonized expression for only a second when I heard…"Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor!"

A roaring filled my ears and I somehow stumbled to the stage.


End file.
